scarlet_projectfandomcom-20200213-history
Grainne
Short Bio Finn's twin sister. Although they were separated at birth, they have grown really close and are highly dependent on each other. They cannot die unless they are killed by the other, and the survivor would replace their mother as the current clan leader according to their family's curse. They travel the country together, trying to find a way to escape their fate. Personality Grainne is a very strong-willed and energetic young woman. Although she can seem a little arrogant and sarcastic at first, she is also very sociable and makes friends very easily. She can be very hot-headed and rushes into fights very easily, especially if they concern her brother. Her assertive demeanor is mainly a way of hiding insecurities, since she has a strong inferiority complex caused by her mother. Although she thinks Finn's idea of being a perfectly nice person is ridiculous, she shows similar tendencies of overcompensating, constantly trying to act strong and distant despite her actual sensitive character. History Unlike Finn, who is raised independently, Grainne grows up with her family's ideals, being taught that the clan of the Tearless is superior, and that outsiders are not to be trusted. In her childhood, she hardly has any friends beside Luana, her younger sister, who cherishes and idolizes her. Both of them constantly try to impress their mother, even though she acts very distant and often treats them extremely cruelly. Due to her role as an older sister and the only present heir to the clan, Grainne learns to stand on her own feet at a very young age, and soon begins to shut out her own emotions, often acting tougher than she is actually feeling. When she reunites with Finn, she hates him at first because she regards him as a rival to her mother's favor (even though she does not know about their fate yet). However, she is soon fascinated by his warm and gentle character and they grow very close, much to Luana's disregard. At age 18, her mother tells her about her destined fate, playing with her complex by claiming she has always been always her favorite. Although Grainne struggles with her feelings, her love for her brother is stronger than her complex, and they decide to flee. In the outside world, Grainne can be very awkward and suspicious about strangers, but also grows to enjoy the presence of others a lot. Relationships Finn At first, Grainne despises Finn for his passive character, and for being her rival in their mother's favor. However, his way of seeing through her and his patience fascinates her, and soon they grow very close. While Finn relies on her energetic character, she needs his calmness to hold her back when she gets too fired up. At the same time, she is highly protective of him, up to the point of being ready to kill. As a teenager, she can be very possessive and jealous, but she becomes more mature about her own feelings later on, allowing other people into their lives. Luana They used to be each other's world, but when Grainne meets Finn, their relationship soon cools off, since Luana feels like Grainne has betrayed her. However, Grainne feels very hurt about losing her sister's trust like this, and even when they have to face each other as enemies, she can't bring herself to fight her properly. Luana works as a mirror image for Grainne's own possessive feelings, but whereas Grainne learns to give Finn the free space he needs, Luana is still obsessed with her sister despite hating her for leaving. Dermot It's complicated ™. When Dermot becomes Finn's servant/friend, she is highly suspicious of him for being an outsider, and at the same time jealous about another person entering Finn's life. Their relationship becomes a little better over the years, although they still quarrel a lot since their character traits often clash. However, there are times when they get along with each other just fine, especially when alcohol is involved. Not sure if gay best friend or friends with benefits Tulcha Whereas Tulcha distrusts Grainne and her brother, Grainne constantly seeks her approval because she reminds her of Luana. Moreover, she is desperate to make more female friends since she lacked those during her teenage years, and now kind of feels like she has to catch up with her youth. Trivia/Writer's Corner Grainne is the character that has grown THE MOST. She used to be a stereotypical creepy possessive younger sister yandere type but ended up as a very complex and stubborn young woman. In the original version, she was in Luana's spot, trying to hunt down Finn out of wrath (who at that point had a twin brother). Now their relationship has become a lot healthier and mutually trusting. I'm so proud of her. In the Fenian cycle in Irish mythology, Grainne is the wife of a (much older) Finn MacCool, who falls in love with his (young and attractive) subordinate Dermot. I thought it would be funny to twist this obnoxious love triangle a little bit, and now they ended up in a somewhat platonic OT3. Their relationship is a mess, but I love it.Category:Character files Category:Finn's group Category:Tearless